Assim Sem Você
by dorachan Yukida
Summary: Fic de presente de aniversário para o Shun e para minha amiga Deborah. O cavaleiro de Andrômeda é levado para uma casa de shows, onde acaba tendo seu coração abalado por uma certa jovem de voz de seda.


**Aviso: **'Saint Seiya' não me pertence (apesar que eu posso fazer o que quiser com os cavaleiros, fufufufu!), e sim, a Masami Kurumada. Se algum personagem ou todos estiverem fora de suas reais personalidades (OOC), provavelmente fiz isso para adaptarem-se à estória. Ou não. Lembre-se que eu não estou ganhando nada com isso. Escrevo por pura e simples diversão... e falta do que fazer.

A música '_Fico Assim Sem Você_' também não me pertence, e sim, a _Adriana Calcanhotto_.

Esta é uma fic censura livre.

Os passos foram cessando. Estavam chegando ao seu destino. Shun parou e levantou os olhos. Um lugar aconchegante e convidativo brilhava diante de seu rosto. Sorriu e olhou para seus amigos. Seiya estava sorridente, fazendo piadas, como sempre. E Shiryu ria de tudo que ele falava. Hyoga estava um pouco mais sério, as mãos frias nos bolsos do casaco marrom. E Ikki estava de braços cruzados, uma expressão indecifrável em meio àquela cicatriz.

Shiryu: -É aqui.

Seiya: -Esperamos que você se divirta, Shun!

Shun: -Obrigada, pessoal. Não imaginava que vocês me trariam até essa casa de shows!

Hyoga: -Eu já vim aqui algumas vezes. A música é ótima e tem umas bebidas exóticas.

Seiya: -E cada garota que você nem imagina, Shun!

Logo, todos estavam rindo. Colocando as mãos no bolso da _jeans_, Andrômeda entrou no aposento, seguido de seus amigos. Um lugar de mesas de madeira, cadeiras acolchoadas e rosas por todos os lugares. A iluminação, fraca, era deliciosa. Um amarelo misturado a um vermelho suave circulava todo o lugar. Garçonetes de vestidos pretos justos zanzavam por entre as mesas, em uma coreografia única. Olhou mais uma vez para Hyoga, que parecia extasiado com o lugar, também.

Shiryu: -Quem vai tocar essa noite, Oga?

Hyoga: -Uma garota que toca MPB. Eu já ouvi ela, simplesmente maravilhosa! –os olhos do loiro brilham.

Seiya: -Ei, garçonete! Traz uma _Smirnoff_ pra cá!

Shun: -Já começa pegando pesado, hein!

Seiya: -Não tem jeito melhor de se aquecer pra uma noite.

Shiryu: -E ta só começando...

Shun esboçou um sorriso e olhou para o irmão. Os braços ainda cruzados. Os olhos azuis escuros baixos, pareciam procurar alguma coisa interessante na mesa em que escolheram. Em meio a um suspiro do cavaleiro, as luzes do lugar diminuíram e um feixe de luz azul iluminou o palco, onde estava um banquinho de madeira e um pedestal com um microfone.

Hyoga: -Chegamos na melhor hora!

Logo, uma garota entrou no feixe de luz. Os cabelos escuros presos em uma trança longa, indo até a metade de suas costas. Os olhos singelos fitavam o chão, enquanto ela ajeitava a corda do violão em volta de seu corpo. Puxou o banquinho com uma das mãos e sentou-se, finalmente olhando para a platéia. Suspirou.

Deborah: -Bom, gente, meu nome é Deborah e sou eu que vou cantar pra vocês essa noite. –ela ajeita o violão em seu colo e volta a falar. –Muita MPB nessa noite, como de costume!

Ela sorriu naturalmente, deixando Shun espantado. Seus dentes alinhavam-se em uma perfeita composição. Um sorriso dos Deuses. Hyoga percebeu os olhares do amigo e exclamou:

Hyoga: -Apaixonou hein, Shun!

Shun: -Que? –distraído, nem havia prestado atenção nas palavras do siberiano.

Seiya: -Ssh, vocês dois! Ela vai começar!

Sem querer, ele olhou novamente para o irmão. Sabia que Ikki era o mais quieto de todos. Mas nunca havia visto o irmão naquele estado. Tão frio e alheio à tudo e todos. Talvez tivesse tido mais uma discussão com Pandora. Abanou os fios verdes, e voltou a prestar atenção na garota do palco. Ela havia começado a dedilhar no violão, e uma canção começou.

Foi uma delícia ouvir ela cantar com uma voz tão macia como seda. Shun permaneceu paralisado toda a música. Somente a piscar. Mas até isso evitava. Não queria perder um movimento dela. Sua boca carnuda gesticulando. Seus olhos escuros brilhando. Os sorrisos maliciosos que soltava nas partes mais divertidas da canção. Quando as luzes aumentaram foi que ele desviou o olhar, estupefato consigo mesmo.

Shiryu: -Adorei essa música!

Seiya: -Mais uma! Mais uma!

Deborah sorria, de um jeito tão tímido... Puxou a trança para frente, apoiando-a em seu ombro. Os brincos azuis balançavam delicadamente nas orelhas. Ajeitou o violão, como de costume, e aproximou-se do microfone:

Deborah: -Que bom que gostaram! Só espero que vocês gostem dessa aqui também...

Começou a tocar o instrumento, o que prendeu a atenção de Andrômeda na hora, como que por magia! Os olhos verdes do garoto estavam fixos a cada movimento dela. A boca, aberta, estava extasiada. Nem havia percebido que Hyoga havia dado uma saídinha...

O aplauso dos cavaleiros foi empolgado, fazendo com que a garota desse uma risada, jogando a cabeça pra trás. Com as bochechas vermelhas, ela conseguiu agradecer. Foi quando todos perceberam que Hyoga havia voltado.

Shiryu: -Onde você foi?

Hyoga: -...Ao banheiro. –disse ele, de um jeito a deixar um resquício de dúvida no ar.

Shun não se importou. Mas Seiya e Shiryu olharam pra ele como que sabendo o que estava pra acontecer. Foi quando a garota estava bebendo água, um jovem alto e moreno subiu ao palco. Ajoelhou-se e cochichou algo no ouvido de Deborah, que sorriu timidamente e meneou com a cabeça. Deixou a garrafa d'água no chão e virou-se para a platéia. Fitou um por um, deixando seus olhos demorarem em Shun, que abaixou o rosto, olhando as próprias pernas.

Deborah: -Eu recebi um pedido, agora há pouco. –Pégaso e Dragão olham para Hyoga, que sorri, vitorioso. –Parece que alguém aí da platéia está fazendo aniversário hoje!

Shun tem um pequeno acesso de tosse, devido à _Ice_ que estava tomando. Seus amigos gargalhavam, menos Ikki, claro... Agora, o irmão olhava a garota. Tentando decifrar o que se passava nos pensamentos dela. E ela estava olhando para Shun, de qualquer forma.

Deborah: -É aquele garoto ali de cabelos verdes! Palmas pra ele!

Rindo da situação, a garota largou o violão e passou a aplaudir, logo acompanhada de todos os presentes. Até mesmo por Seiya, Shiryu e Hyoga, que não conseguiam parar de rir da expressão assustada e envergonhada de Shun.

Deborah: -Por isso mesmo, eu vou dedicar minha próxima música pra ele. E depois, vamos cantar "Parabéns"!

Todos riram, mais uma vez. Shun estava feito um pimentão vermelho sob o sol. Os olhos verdes arregalados, a boca entreaberta de um jeito tímido. Sem se abater mais, a garota dedilhou o violão e começou:

_Avião sem asa  
Fogueira sem brasa  
Sou eu, assim, sem você  
Futebol sem bola  
Piu-piu sem Frajola  
Sou eu, assim, sem você..._

Andrômeda ainda estava olhando para ela. Não queria, nunca, sair daquele momento. A aura azulada do feixe de luz envolvia a garota de forma encantadora. Seus olhos semi-fechados, as maçãs-do-rosto rosadas, mexiam-se junto com sua boca, que parecia chamar o cavaleiro. O som do violão ficou cada vez mais distante. Só podia ouvir a voz dela. Preenchendo seu coração.

_Por que é que tem que ser assim?  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim...  
Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil alto-falantes  
Vão poder falar por mim..._

Perdido em um sonho. Talvez aquilo jamais tivesse volta. Sentia-se totalmente preso à situação. Não sentia mais seu corpo. Tudo que sabia é que não queria fechar os olhos.

_Amor sem beijinho  
Buchecha sem Claudinho  
Sou eu, assim, sem você  
Circo sem palhaço  
Namoro sem amasso  
Sou eu, assim, sem você..._

Uma sensação fria em sua mão direita bem que tentou despertá-lo. O copo da _Ice_ molhando seus dedos. Os pés dormentes. Um vento quente lambendo seu rosto. Jurava que podia sentir o perfume dela.

_Tô louca pra te ver chegar  
Tô louca pra te ter nas mãos..._

_Deitar no teu abraço  
Retomar o pedaço  
Que falta no meu coração..._

_Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo..._

_Por quê? Por quê?_

Interessante. Por que? Por que tinha que ter tido uma vida tão injusta? Não podia ter simplesmente arranjado uma namorada? Ter feito faculdade, ter zuado com seus amigos... Bolar aula pra ir na praia, ir a um fliperama todos os finais de semana? Talvez, casar e ter filhos. Todos lindos e saudáveis. Que lhe dessem muito orgulho. Por um momento, riu da própria loucura. Mas, logo, a voz dela voltou a povoar seus sonhos.

_Neném sem chupeta  
Romeu sem Julieta  
Sou eu, assim, sem você  
Carro sem estrada  
Queijo sem goiabada  
Sou eu, assim, sem você..._

A cada vez que ela sorria, seu coração se abalava um pouco mais. Era uma coisa tão linda e envolvente... Era como se ela o abraçasse toda vez que risse. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha, imaginando senti-la em seus braços. Os lábios dela tocando os seus. Suas mãos passeando pelas costas dela...

_Por que é que tem que ser assim?  
Se o meu desejo não tem fim...  
Eu te quero a todo instante  
Nem mil alto-falantes  
Vão poder falar por mim..._

_Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão, é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo_

_Eu não existo longe de você  
E a solidão... é o meu pior castigo  
Eu conto as horas pra poder te ver  
Mas o relógio tá de mal comigo..._

Os assovios e aplausos finalmente puxaram o cavaleiro de Andrômeda para as luzes daquela realidade. Piscou, estupefato. As mãos aplaudiram com alegria. Levantou-se da cadeira, deixando a garota completamente envergonhada, rindo, os olhos espremidos. Foi quando acalmou-se que ela conseguiu sorrir serenamente e segurar o microfone.

Deborah: -Obrigada, pessoal. Gostei muito de tocar pra vocês! Principalmente para o nosso aniversariante do dia! –ela larga o violão e o apóia, de pé, no pedestal. –Agora... _Parabéns..._

Todos: -_...pra você!_

_Nessa data querida_

_Muitas felicidades_

_Muitos anos de vida!_

_Parabéns pra você!_

_Nessa data querida_

_Muitas felicidades_

_Muitos anos de vida!_

Hyoga: -_E pro Shun, nada!_

Todos: -_TUDO!!_

Shiryu: -_E como é que é?!_

Todos: -_É!_

_É pique! É pique! É pique! É pique! É pique!_

_É hora! É hora! É hora! É hora! É hora!_

_Rá-Tim-Bum!_

Todos estavam rindo e batendo palmas, enquanto que duas pessoas vieram e deixaram um bolo de chocolate com glacê branco em cima da mesa onde estava Shun. Mas, de qualquer jeito, seus olhos não saíram dela. Deborah, com as mãos estacadas, juntas, também olhava pra ele. Um sorriso cheio de cumplicidade no rosto suave. O garoto de cabelos verdes sorriu largamente. Ela também, abanando a cabeça. Sem querer, havia ganhado um grande presente de aniversário.

Um amor pra toda vida.

**FIM!**

**N.A.: **Primeira vez que faço uma fic de aniversário pra algum personagem. Foi uma delícia! E eu resolvi aproveitar que minha amiga, Deborah, faz aniversário dia 14, pra transformar essa história em um presente duplo pra ela e pro Andrômeda. Já que ela ama esse garoto! Espero que, pelo menos, um dos dois gostem! Comentem!

**P.S.: **música: Adriana Calcanhotto – Fico Assim Sem Você.


End file.
